Naruto Binding Chains
by KyuubiHeroNaruto
Summary: Abandoned by his Father and Sister, raised by his Mother, he is the Child of the Legends, the boy with Unbreakable Chains, chains that bind to ones soul. Chakra Chains Naruto, Early Kurama Chakra Mode Naruto,Eventually Jyuubi and Rinne-Sharingan Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I recently watch Naruto Final Sage by none other than** animemaster5724 **so I thought why not make something similar yet different** , **the plot is completely different but I am going to give Naruto the Jyuubi in around 20 to 50 chapters**

 **Main Characters**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Mito Namikaze**

 **Nasuko Namikaze**

 **Jyuubi/Kyuubi**

 **Mysterious Anti-Hero**

 **Q/A now**

 **Q: Will Naruto have the Rinnegan extremely early into this story, or the sharingan?**

 **A: Well I haven't decided when to give him the Rinnegan in the story but the earliest will probably be at Chapter 20 or Chapter 50, but I do plan to give him eyes that matches his original eyes, that's in the canon and is on par with the Rinnegan, during the Chunin Exams**

 **Q: Will Naruto be overpowered during the Wave Arc?**

 **A: Yes, by the time of the Wave Arc Naruto has already befriended Kurama and is able to enter the first version of Kurama Chakra Mode and Master his mother's Chakra Chains**

 **Q: Will I allow Flame and Hate?**

 **A: Of course, it helps me see the flaws in my character and I can see how to make it better!**

 **Q: Will Naruto Kill in the story, while he is very young or at most maybe 13?**

 **A: Yes his very first Kill will date all the way back to when he was 8 It might happen in this Chapter or maybe the next chapter.**

 **Q: When will Naruto meet and befriend the Kyuubi/Jyuubi?**

 **A: I plan for him to befriend the Kyuubi around the age of 9-10 and I plan for hi to befriend the Jyuubi around 16-18, during the fourth great shinobi war.**

 **Q: If Naruto holds the Jyuubi, what will Madara or even Kaguya do?**

 **A: It's actually kind of weird Naruto actually steals the Jyuubi from Obito when they actually released it during the war, this actually made Madara very scared and made Madara rush for the Rinnegan early and probably get some more powers from absorbing the tree**

 _ **Things you should know!**_

 **Naruto is slightly OOC at the beginning, because something happened that I will not spoil yet because it is a Major Plot in the story, it might decide if Naruto is Good, Dark, or Evil**

 **Naruto will be a Prodigy of the Chakra Chains and can nearly never be defeated by anyone other than his Mother**

 **Naruto actually hates his family other than Kushina with great intensity, at one point of the story his goal was to kill the other 3 Uzumaki**

 **Naruto is actually Dark at the middle point of the story until someone – if you guess this in the first 3 chapters you get a cyber cookie- saves him from the darkness**

 **I actually don't have a pairing and I will make a poll on who can be put into the harem and who cannot be put into the harem, well maybe just who cannot be put into the harem IF it's a harem**

 **Chapter 1:** Enter Naruto Uzumaki

In a village that was illuminated by not only it's beauty, not only how all the people were all kind and sharing to the other, but also the strength of the village, the strongest village of the Great Five Ninja Villages. This Village was no other than Konoha, who was about to unexpectedly about to become destroyed by the strongest of the Nine Tailed Beasts.

The most important thing that was happening was actually birth, you may be thinking what is so special about the birth of a child, it happens almost every day, this was not like many other child it was child of the village leader and a woman that was unrivaled in a ancient art. The style of sealing.

 **Hidden Hospital**

 **Day: October 10 x109**

"Come on Kushina you can do it! I see the head of the baby come on Push!" A man with spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, the man attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with a short-sleeved long white haori over the normal uniform, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori is decorated by red-flame like motifs on the edges, with the kanju for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically in the back to describe his position in the village. This man was no other than Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage of the hidden leaf village

"Can't you see I am pushing you bastard!" A pain woman with long red hair that reached to her ankles, fair skin, and violet eyes. The woman wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. This woman was none other than Kushina Uzumaki SS-Ranked Kunoichi, the wife of Minato Namikaze, said woman was laying down on a medical bed and a head sticking out the body.

"One more push!" The medical nurse watching the ordeal as the forehead of the baby was completely out and only the top of the baby remained inside the raging woman, who was pushing with all her might.

With a mighty yell, Kushina pushed as hard as she could and the rest of the baby was pushed out of the woman, but this was not the only baby as another toe appeared out of the same area the first baby was conceived from.

"Another Baby!" Minato shouted as he saw a different foot appear out of the woman, Kushina continued pushing gritting her teeth in pain as the other baby's arms popped out, within the span of 30 minutes eventually the head of the second baby came out.

"i- Think that's it…" Kushina panted as she looked at the two bundles one held a boy and the other held a girl.

"What should we name them, Minato?" Kushina asked as she began playing with the two babies and each were sleeping peacefully on the bed

"I already thought about naming the boy after the main character of the book Jiraiya wrote!" Minato stated getting a slap from the woman

"Why would you want to name our child after that naughty smut wrote by that pervert….. Minato are you an Idiot?" Kudhina asked as she looked at the Man in shock

"No, I am talking about the non-perverted book that sensei wrote, the one about the maelstrom that travelled the shinobi world and brought peace to the shinobi world!" Minato said to his wife

"Not bad I'll name the girl hmm Mito after my ancestor" Kushina stated smiling despite the extreme pain that she felt.

"After you rest for a bit, we can go home to Nasuko so we can show her, the new members of our family, and im sure the baby sitter had enough of her crying" Minato laughed as he watched his wife.

Minato turned around and looked for the Nurse that was once right in front, instead he found blood and a man holding up Naruto and Mito with a chokehold on them, the man wore an orange mask that only showed one eye, the eye was no other than the sharingan

"Step away from the Jinchuuriki or the children die" the masked man stated as he looked at the parents who saw the blankets were covered in explosive seals

"N-Now let's be calm about this!" Minato stated slowly stepping forward, this did not go unseen by the masked man.

"You should listen to your own advise" The masked man stated as he threw the babies into the air and was preparing to activate the Jutsu

Minato instantly disappeared in a yellow flash and caught the two babies and continued to throw the blankets off the babies and it caused a mini explosion were the blankets landed.

"You sure do hold up to your name, Yellow Flash" The masked man stated spitting the name yellow flash with as much venom as possible to be spat off the human mouth.

"Minato hurry and take Naruto and Mito to the warehouse try to get Nasuko on the way!" Kushina yelled as she saw the masked man slowly walk towards her, Minato nodded and then teleported away in a yellow flash

 **With Minato**

 **Unknown Warehouse**

Minato quickly put his newborn baby and then he put his 6 month old baby, Nasuko Uzumaki inside the crib with them too. Minato turned back and herd Kushina's scream all throughout the entire village.

"Naruto, Nasuko, Mito I'll be back in a while, I have to go save your mother"

The newborn babies started crying and screaming, and the older baby tried crawling out of the crib to try to get back to her parents

 **Far From the Village**

Minato quicky teleported back to the village and saw the Kyuubi about to crush his wife under the influence of the Sharingan, Minato instantly teleported to the Marker and then teleported Kushina away he then faced the masked man

"Your starting to annoy me" Minato stated as he looked at the masked man who was simply didn't care the masked man disappeared into a vortex and in the distance estimated to be exactly outside the village and instantly the Kyubi disappeared with him

"I have to save the village!" Minato thought as he disappeared from the area too,

 **Konoha**

 **Kyuubi Attack**

Minato appeared atop the Hokage Monument and watched as the Kyuubi continued destroying the village, instantly the Kyuubi turned his head towards Minato and fired off a Bijuudama towards Minato

"So you noticed me DEMON!" Minato stated as he created a teleport seal to make the Bijuudama explode far behind the village taking a small part out of the forest of death

"I have to be careful where to send the Bijuudama!" Minato spoke to nobody but himself.

"!" Minato instantly teleported behind him and tried to stab the ninja behind him but it didn't work, the kunai simply went through the masked man

"Interesting, it seems that not even you can touch dis booti" The masked man stated as he tried to send Minato away into his portal, however Minato managed to teleport away before the vortex sucked him inside.

 **Unknown Location**

Minato landed down and started to pant "I missed, no it went through that bitch….." Minato stated, soon a vortex appeared infront of him

The masked man charged Minato, Minato stood up and charged the Masked Man he then threw a kunai at the Masked Man's head

As the masked man was about to grab Minato 'I win' the masked man thought, however Minato instantly disappeared and smashed a Rasengan into the masked man

"It is you who can't touch dis, I have a Kyubi to seal" Minato stated at the defeated man before flashing away to the village to save the village from the Kyubi.

 **At the village**

Minato appeared in the village with Naruto in hand, he looked dead at the kyuubi and then stated "Hirashin No Jutsu"

 **Outside The Village**

 **When Minato summons the Kyubi**

"Dead Consuming Seal" Minato shouted as he watched the Kyubi who was charging up a Super Bijuudama to try and blow Minato off the map, right when Minato was about to die from the blast a hand of a unknown being simply slapped the ball away

" **Are you the Mortal who summoned me?"** Shinigami asked looking down towards Minato who was not even a tenth of his height

Minato nodded "Can you seal the Kyubi into my son?" Minato asked the Shinigami who looked towards Naruto

" **Very well Mortal, but I do not need your soul at the moment, you can pay me back later"** Shinigami spoke as he began sealing the Kyubi into the young boy, who was crying intensely

"WAIT NO, YOU'LL MAKE MY SON A DEMON PLEASE STOP!" Minato screamed however it was too late and the entire Kyubi was absorbed into Naruto

"Why did you do this to my son…. No this … monster is o longer my son… he is a DEMON!" Minato spoke to himself as a weakened Kushina, Sarutobi, and Kakashi appeared

Minato tried to kill the baby however he was quickly intercepted by Excalibur held by no other than, Kushina Uzumaki

"What are you doing running towards our child with a Kunai like that, you could have killed him!" Kushina shouted with narrowed eyes,

"That is not our child, he is a monster, he's the Kyubi in human form!" Minato shouted as he jumped back and prepared to use the Rasengan on Naruto, however he was restrained by Sarutobi and Kakashi

"Minato don't play with me, you knew I had the kyubi sealed within me…" Kushina thought as she prepared to fight Minato

"You are a witch, your protecting that monster, your no longer Nasuko's or Mito's mother I don't want to be anywhere near you devil spawn, I'm going to leave the village with or without permission" Minato stated with narrowed eyes as he disappeared in a yellow flash to grab Mito and Nasuko

"WHAT THE HELL MINATO!" Kushina screamed as she resealed Excalibur and ran towards Naruto, "Don't worry Naruto, ill still protect you"

 **Chapter End**

 **Well that was the first chapter took me 2 hours not a lot of time really, I took so many breaks so probably 30 minutes writing.**

 **Well ill make a poll with the Pairings**

 **Pairings That I will NOT let happen:**

 **Naruto x any of his family (I wont pair him with Kushina and why would heh date people who date him?**

 **Naruto x Tsunade (dude she is 50)**

 **Naruto x Fem Bijuu except Kurama (Can't see it happening**

 **Naruto x Most Female Senju (Two hyperactive people won't go well together, and you see how I said more than one Senju kekekek)**

 **Oc's that can be paired with Naruto:**

 **Hitomi Senju (Tsunade's and Jiraiya's Grandchild :0)**

 **Sasumi Uchiha (Twin Sister of My Boi Sasuke)**

 **Or**

 **Marasu Shin (Random Female Shin Clone, if youw ant this pairing you do know you have to wait quite a while)**

 **Chapter 2 Might Be Out Tomorrow or Maybe Next Week who knows.**


	2. Chill Flamers

**Normally I don't do this, but to the flamers that say Minato had a personality change extremely fast, I have a plan for that I am not dumb. So either take a chill pill or click away from my story, anyways next chapter coming out in a hour or so its around 50k words atm.**


End file.
